The rapid shift from on-premises applications to a hybrid mix of Software-as-a-Service (SaaS) and on-premises applications has introduced challenges for companies attempting to simplify enterprise application integration. Integration platform as a service (iPaaS) may rely on integration flows to map data from one application to another. However, the mapped applications in such integration flows may be tightly coupled. If either application changes, the integration flow needs to be modified.